The Alice Agency
by Sitting in the Silence
Summary: #5. I'm tied up in a chair being interrogated by a man wearing a white eye mask. "Where is your boyfriend?" He asked. "I don't know" I voiced out at last. He snapped his fingers and a guy with a baseball bat neared me & before I knew it, the bat hit me.
1. Case 1: Stained Undershirt

_Praise_ for _The Alice Agency_:

"This is an amazing story. It's so unpredictable and interesting. I just can't help but wonder what's gonna happen. It's amazing how you can pick the perfect cliffhangers and details. Please keep on going!"

**_- TheBlackSwallow_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

_**The Alice Agency**_

_Written by Sitting in the Silence_

**Full summary:**

Alice Agency is a high-class agency in Tokyo that accepts difficult cases. Even though AA has all the hi-tech gadgets and wise agents, they're just _nothing_compared to the infamous _Neko Gang. _That's why Boss assigned Mikan and Natsume together to handle the case, then things started getting crazier by the minute. Can love conquer all the crazy happenings?

* * *

**Case #1 : Stained Undershirt**

* * *

**I'M TIED UP IN **a chair being interrogated by a man wearing a white eye mask. He kept asking me the same question, over and over again but I kept my mouth shut. His partner who's wearing a black eye mask was holding a baseball bat and he kept swinging it back and forth, playfully.

"This is your last chance little girl. Where is your boyfriend?" he asked for the umpteenth time.

"I don't know." I voiced out at last. Well, first of all, I really don't know where he is. Second, I don't have a boyfriend. How can I know the whereabouts of someone who doesn't even exist? But I can't seem to voice out these facts to them.

"You're playing tough huh?" he said to me with a smirk. He snapped his fingers and the guy with the baseball bat neared me. He clenched the bat tightly and swung it with immense force and before I knew it, the bat hit me.

* * *

Mikan Sakura jolted awake on her bed. She panted heavily as she touched her chest. She never had a dream as vivid as that. It felt so _real_.

She instantly wiped her sweaty forehead then she touched her wrists. She can still remember the pain of the tied up wrists in her dream. She swallowed hard and let out a sigh. She placed strands of her auburn hair behind her ears then she straightened her black silk nightgown.

She stood up and sauntered towards the door. She went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She got a bottle of water and drank from it. God, she never felt this thirsty in her entire life. Seconds later, the bottle full of water is now empty.

She continued to her room and plopped on her bed. She's not sure if she should sleep again or just wait for sunrise to arrive- only an hour left until sunrise- but she dozed off while in the midst of deciding.

* * *

A loud set of _ringing _was heard by a still sleepy brunette. She lazily stretched her arms and yawn then she searched for her wireless phone on the bedside table with her hand. She still can't open her eyes. When she got hold of the ringing object, she pressed the answer button.

"Ohayo" she greeted sleepily to the person on the other line.

"Mikan-chan," a female frantic voice answered back, "where are you? Have you forgotten about our meeting today? Our boss is really pissed about your VIP_ish_ act today. Hurry and come here now, or else he'll be giving you the sermon of the day."

Mikan's eyes widened. Oh no, she overslept. "Damn it," She cursed, "I'm on my way. Tell the boss there's a traffic jam. Ja!" At that, she threw the wireless phone on her bed as she hurriedly changed into her work clothes.

Topped with a black blazer and a plain white undershirt tucked in her black slacks wearing black leather heeled shoes, she was off to go. She pulled her hair in a simple ponytail. She grabbed a cup of hot chocolate from a vending machine located at the edge of the apartment building's fourth floor stairs.

She reached the busy streets of Tokyo. She ran as fast as she can while glancing every now and then at her wristwatch. Alice Agency is a block away from her apartment. While glancing at her watch, she accidentally bumped into someone. Something hot touched her chest and then the dilemma registered in her mind.

Her white undershirt is now covered with dark brown stains. She grunted and looked into the eyes of the person she bumped into and before she knew it she was staring into a pair of blood red eyes.

"Watch out, idiot." She heard him say. Okay, was she loosing her mind? Because normally when people bumped into someone, they automatically say 'I'm sorry' even though it's not their fault, right?

"Excuse me?" she asked him.

"I said wa-" the guy was about to repeat what he said but Mikan stopped him with a yelp.

"Damn it! Boss is going to kill me. _You_," she said as she fore fingered him then she pointed at the stains on her undershirt, "I'm an AA agent and I'll hunt you down. I'll charge you for my dry-cleaning service."

She grabbed her mobile phone from her pocket and flipped it open. A loud snap was heard then the raven haired guy realized she just took a picture of him.

"This will be your mug shot," She said then closed her phone's flip, "Ja."

Annoyed, she continued her way to Alice Agency. The guy smirked as he stared at her retreating back.

* * *

"Traffic jam? You're kidding right? You don't even have to commute just so you can get here. It's a walking distance from your apartment to here Mikan. It's a block away! A BLOCK! You've been AA's 'Agent of the Month' six times in a row. Mikan what's happening to you. . . And what happened to your undershirt? I don't want my agents walking around with dirty looking clothes. Change into something presentable! You. . ."

And Mikan Sakura was given the sermon of the day. It was regarding her punctuality and her 'Agent of the Month' record. But now, the sermon became longer because of her stained undershirt. She made a mental note to hunt that raven haired guy down.

AA's Boss is a really grumpy one. He notices everything, from a well shined shoe to a well trimmed hair. He's not really the scary type. He doesn't have big muscles and six pack of abs. He's a bald old man with beard. But beware because he can talk non-stop without even pausing for breaths. He won't reveal his name so AA agents simply call him Boss.

But behind every Boss' chair is another chair where the Big Boss sat. Yes, AA agents are well aware of their Big Boss but it seemed that Big Boss' identity will remain a secret forever. They are not even sure if the Big Boss is a pretty lady or a handsome gentleman.

Different theories spread saying that the Big Boss is a lady because the Agency's name is Alice. One said that the Big Boss is a gay but he doesn't want the whole world to know about him so he's hiding and it is said that he adores the name Alice so much. Another said that the Big Boss is a very romantic man who built the agency and named it after his beloved Alice.

Alice Agency is a high-class agency in Tokyo that accepts difficult cases. They cooperate with police investigations if they are asked to. Some powerful and rich people who need private investigators hires in AA. They solve famous cases like: serial-killing that wasn't taken seriously in the past, some underground society groups that do illegal stuffs like assassination and robbery etc., hackers hacking into supposedly classified files.

They can track guilty persons down in a blink. They've got all the hi-tech gadgets and programs. Facilities and machines are all five-star quality. And AA's building is a 150-storey-building; 2,705 feet to be exact. The tallest building ever made. Alice Agency beat the crap out of Burj Dubai. Take that.

AA has everything you need, from police assistants to public and private detectives to crime scene investigators even lawyers. See the point? Anything that is related to the word _justice_ and _peace_ can be found in AA. They obviously work by the law and they stay on the good side.

When Mikan Sakura and Boss arrived, all detectives were already in the meeting floor. The whole floor – 6th floor to be precise – have 15 sets of long rectangular meeting table that are positioned horizontally (when viewed from the top) with 10 leather chairs facing each other. Each chair is matched up with a microphone and a speaker that is built on the table. When one presses the _Talk_ button, everyone on the meeting floor can hear that person's idea or opinion.

The meeting finally started. They won't start a meeting without Mikan Sakura because she's the Supervisor of the _Detective_ section.

Boss walked towards their own desk - positioned vertically – facing the detectives. Boss sat on the big leather chair and same goes for Mikan who sat beside him.

"Listen everybody," boss started, "I decided that all of you - one hundred forty-eight detectives - can't be handled by one supervisor only. Yes, you are divided into 4 groups and you have a leader and those leaders report to the supervisor, which means all the detectives are still handled by one supervisor. So instead of one, I hired a new supervisor to keep a close eye on you." He let go of the _Talk_ button and turned his attention to the phone beside him. He pushed the speaker and spoke, "Let him up."

A voice replied, "Yes."

Seconds later, the elevator _dinged _and its door parted revealing a raven haired guy with crimson eyes. Earrings pierced his earlobe. Wearing a black polo shirt - the two upper buttons unbuttoned, sleeves barely touched his elbows – tucked in his fitted jeans and he wore shiny black leather shoes. Hands in his pockets, he stepped out of the elevator and sees one hundred forty-eight unfamiliar faces plus the face of the Boss and the face of his soon-to-be partner which he's expecting to see.

Boss pushed the _Talk_ button, "Everyone, meet Natsume Hyuuga."

Mikan stood up eagerly, "YOU!" she exclaimed angrily as she pointed at him like a criminal.

"So, we meet again." Natsume said tenderly - as if something happened between them in the past – then he smirked.

The meeting floor soon filled with whispers. Boss looked hard at Mikan, "What's this about Mikan?"

* * *

_**~Edited: May 7, 2011**_

* * *

_**A/N**__: __Helloo people. Did you like it? Please tell me you liked it… to my old readers/reviewers who stumbled into this fanfic of mine, remember my story 'This Agency Brought US Together'? Well, it's dead now… I killed it because it needs a massive plot revision, and this is its reincarnation. Yep, already revised. I get excited every time I post a new story. Dunno why. Ahaha. :D hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed typing it. This'll get more and more exciting chapter by chapter because it's filled with action, looovee and xP, mystery. Ahaha. xD I'm not telling anymore…_

_Please send me an awesome review… encouraging words are really important so that I can update with an inspired mind… critiques are cool too and it'll be a big help with my writing…_

_Yup, my grammar sucks. My spelling sucks too, if it weren't for MS Word's red underlines, I'm screwed. xD_

_School starts next week. Sigh. Btw, I wanna thank the people who reviewed Chapter 3__(the latest/last chapter) __of "This Agency Brought US Together"_

_**BiTtEr-SwEeT-cHeRrY, mountainelements, lucia096, ladalada, melissa1995, kradraven, 'Blue Moon and Roses',**__**KaTLeYa KaSSaNdRA KaReN LiN, SpringFairy15, RainbowPrincess326 **__and __**Yanani**_

_Love you all guys and hope to see your reviews on this reincarnated fanfic… it's the same type of story, but how will I say this, hmmm… it's the improved version of the story.. weeeh! :D_

_Reviews Please! More lovee,_

_**-**__SITS/Kate-chan_


	2. Case 2: Agent vs Boss

_Praise_ for _The Alice Agency_:

"Whoa there's more to it than I thought. I'm curious and I kinda like the mystery."

_**- 'Blue Moon and Roses'**_

* * *

_Thanks to all who reviewed the first chappie.  
Credits at the end of the chapter!  
Thanks again. :D_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

_**The Alice Agency**_

_Written by Sitting in the Silence_

* * *

**Case #2 : Agent vs. Boss**

* * *

**A TENSE FEELING FILLED **the meeting floor as Natsume Hyuuga sauntered towards the brunette's direction. Mikan's eyes locked into his. When they were a table apart, Natsume reached something out of his pockets then slammed it on the table.

"This is for earlier. You were in a hurry you forgot the payment for your service." Natsume said with a devilish smile.

Everyone in the meeting floor gasped and Boss frowned. Mikan stared at the money, dumbfounded. It took a minute or two before she realized the logic of what Natsume broadcasted to the entire 'Detective Section'. Her eyes widened.

"Why you?" Mikan said as she released an aura called irritation. She never felt this embarrassed her entire life. Natsume leaned closer then smirked, "Thanks for last night."

This statement surely brought shock to everyone and Boss was in fury. But Mikan was way more than in fury. She felt like screaming. He's embarrassing her in front of her team, her people.

Mikan raged with anger, "YOU JERK! WHAT LAST NIGHT? THERE WAS NO LAST NIGHT. LISTEN PERV—" but a voice cut her ranting.

"Mikan Sakura!" Boss called her as he cleared his throat, "In my office, NOW. You too, Natsume."

Boss told the agents to wait, while Mikan and Natsume walked towards the elevator. Seconds later Boss joined in and pushed the **50F **button. The elevator was fast, but not to the point that it can make you dizzy or sick.

The elevator _dinged_ and the doors parted, just ahead revealed a very large wooden door. The floor's hallway seemed endless. There are statues and antique figurines that are lined up on the side that are 3 meters apart from each other. Ancient Japanese paintings decorated the wall and the orangey light fitted the scene well.

"Mikan, go in. You, stay." Boss commanded. Natsume replied with a simple "Hn."

When they reached the room or the so-called Boss's Office, Mikan sighed. The last thing she needed right now is a lecture from the Boss.

Boss gestured Mikan to sit on one of the chairs that stood in front of his large work table. Boss's office is a big one and also spacious. There are chairs everywhere. A 50 inch flat screen television hung on the wall wherein under the TV was a CD cabinet wherein piles of classical to modern discs were arranged alphabetically; of course we won't forget the DVDs. A mini-kitchen was built in the corner of the big room. A big sliding glass door was built wherein you can view the city from the veranda. Besides that, it's a pretty normal office.

Boss sat on his big leather chair, "What was that about agent Sakura?" he asked.

"It was nothing, the jerk was just being a jerk." Mikan said as she cursed him in her mind.

"Mikan, I don't want you getting involved into something you'll regret. You're one of the best agents in AA and I hope you'll do everything in your power to _dirtproof _your name. Your name carries the name of the agency. Do you understand me?" Boss asked her as he rested his back.

Mikan nodded. Boss raised his eyebrow, "Answer me like an agent Mikan." He commanded.

Mikan stared at the hands that were clenched at the top of her thighs. She tried to compose herself before it was too late but she guessed it was futile because it was already late when a teardrop fell from her teary amber eyes.

"Mikan Sakura!" Boss yelled still waiting for her like-an-agent reply. But Mikan gave him an unusual reply.

"What's so great about AA anyway?" she asked as she clenched her hands tighter.

"A difficult job with difficult cases and difficult situations." she answered, "I want a normal life! I want to stay away from guns and badges as much as possible. I want to go home to a place wherein someone will wake me up and will prepare me breakfast. I want to call you Jii-chan instead of calling you Boss!" she started shaking then she wiped her tears away.

"Mikan Sakura! Don't be childish. You know you can't –" Boss said but she cut him off.

"Ever since you got this job you never treated me like your granddaughter anymore! I became a dog in your eyes, a dog that you need to train!" Mikan said angrily, this time, she's facing him. Her Boss. Her grandfather.

She then sighed, "I'll go first. Ja ne Boss." At that, she stood up and started towards the door. She opened the door and slowly she closed it behind her.

* * *

Natsume was leaning against a wall near the door when he saw Mikan coming out of the office. He stared at her but she just walked passed him as if he wasn't there. Mikan kept her head down. She pushed the down button of the elevator. She stood there waiting for the elevator to come and rescue her. Natsume continued to stare until he got distracted by the elevator's _ding._

Mikan went in. She pushed the _close door_ button. The doors were closing and when it was about to shut tight together, a hand blocked it, causing it to open again. Mikan's eyes widened because of the unexpected actions from Natsume Hyuuga. She can't help but looked into his ruby eyes. It felt familiar.

Natsume placed his hand on one side of the elevator doors to keep it from closing.

"You dropped this earlier." He said as he dangled a silver bracelet in front of her.

"Uh, thanks." Mikan said then slowly she reached out for the bracelet. When she got it, Natsume unblocked the elevator's door and placed his hands in his pockets.

"I didn't know that the old man will take my jokes seriously. I'll talk to him and," he paused and ruffled his raven hair, "I'm sorry."

Mikan smiled. She can't help it. It was nice to hear him apologize, even though it sounded hesitant.

"No need, your apology is enough. Thank you. Take care Natsume-kun." she flashed her nicest smile and without warning the doors shut tight.

* * *

Natsume walked in to the same office room. He found Boss pacing back and forth in the veranda.

"Oi, old man!" Natsume called him. He sauntered towards him but stopped when he reached the veranda's entry, "Don't be too hard on her."

"I'm training her, readying her for all the possibilities that might happen." Boss explained. He continued his back and forth direction. On his fifth round he stopped and looked at Natsume.

"You do know that I don't agree with you working here right?" Boss asked him.

"Yeah old man, I know." Natsume replied.

"I don't have control over Big Boss's decisions. Big Boss recommended you, do you know the guy personally?" Boss asked him. It felt weird calling Big Boss a guy but oh well, he didn't have any other choice.

"No. I just got a letter saying that I am an official _Alice Agency _agent," - He snapped his fingers - "that's it" he continued.

"I'm warning you Natsume, I don't want _it _to happen again. Do you understand me?" Boss asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah. Sure" Natsume answered followed by a doubtful sigh, "I won't let it happen again."

Boss nodded, "Good. Anyway, I'm sad to say this but they're back. The last trace of them was in Nagasaki where they robbed a bank and kidnapped a bank employee."

"What are you planning to do?" Natsume asked out of curiosity.

"Of course, like any other case, I'll let the agency deal with it. I'm sure we can track them down . . ." he paused and looked at the blue sky, "and we will."

* * *

_**A/N: **__Helloo people. School was booriingg! Sigh. And the new schedule is making me dizzy. Ugh! Never mind._

_How was it? Hope you liked it. OMG. I'm so excited to type the next chappie. Weeeh :D I'm sure I'll enjoy typing the next chappie and I'll make sure that you'll enjoy reading it… awoo!_

_**Thanks for the awesome reviews:Blackcat xoxo, keaRy anCe, Miha Ruu-kun **and** Ruby Romance**_

_I also want to thank the people who added this story to their favorites/alert list! Thanks a bunch._

_Reviews please. :D_

_More love,  
-SITS/Kate-chan_


	3. Case 3: Déjà vu

_Thank you for the reviews! Love you all (:  
Don't forget to Read and Review :)_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

_**The Alice Agency**_

_Written by Sitting in the Silence_

* * *

**Case #3 : Déjà vu**

* * *

**THE SKY IS IN ITS** afternoon form and the sun is almost setting. I ran through the corridor. I think I'm looking for something I left behind but I don't know what it is.

I'm dreaming. My surrounding's vague that's why I can tell and I just go with the flow. I searched here and there, but I can't find it. I checked more classrooms. Again, I turned my heels around and ran downstairs. I went outside and ran, ran and ran until I reached a Sakura Tree.

It's the most beautiful Sakura Tree I've ever seen. I stepped forward and touched the trunk.

"Where could you be?" I said, "I'm worried. Please come back safely."

Where could _who_be? Why am I worried? Why safely? Is there any danger? I-I don't know what's happening.

The wind blew gently making all the petals of the Sakura Tree dance with the wind, the bushes joined. In the midst of the pleasant sounds, I heard one that is frightening. Footsteps. Someone's coming. I can hear the shoes walking gently on the grassy path.

What are you doing Mikan? Turn around! I mean, I need to turn around. I need to turn around!

Despite all my yelling the Mikan in my dream is not listening. I can hear him, he's coming nearer and . . . he grabbed me from behind and he covered my mouth with a handkerchief.

* * *

Mikan woke up with a yelp as she fell down on the floor from her chair.

"Ouch." She winced as she touched her aching butt. She remembered her dream. It's not really as violent as the first one but someone attacking her from behind is still bad.

She stood up and stretched. Again, she sat down on her computer chair and stared at the bunch of papers on her study table. She glanced at her wristwatch: 2:15. Seeing the time made her yawn and definitely sleepy but she needs to finish her work.

"Yosh! Work first!"

* * *

Morning came and things in AA were going smooth but a certain floor is having some problems.

"Eh? They're back?" exclaimed Anna Umenomiya, a girl with pink hair. She's one of the 4 team leaders.

"Yes." Boss said.

Mikan is sitting beside Boss while Natsume sat beside her. They were all looking at the hologram before them. It shows pictures with texts written beside it which explains the person in the picture.

Written on the header of the hologram is the name of the very dangerous gang in Japan: _Neko Gang._

"They are indeed back and we – AA Agents – have to capture them." Boss said as he moved his left hand to the right and the current picture of the hologram was replaced with a video. He then clicked what seemed to be an invisible button in the air and the video played.

_The video showed a bank doing it's normal and hectic business during an ordinary Sunday when a man wearing a long black trench coat and a cat mask suddenly appeared behind the two security guards. He injected something on them and the security guards fell unconscious on the ground. The clients began to scream and they all went down on their knees except for this one_brave_man who is still standing but with his hands up in the air._

"_I can see that you don't have any weapons. Let's settle this shall we? I know judo and it's obvious that you know it too. I win, you'll let us go. You win, you can do whatever you want." The man declared as he positioned himself. The villain cocked his head to the side. The judo-man yelled and was about to attack when he was suddenly set on fire and in a snap he turned into tiny little ashes. More screams were heard and the villain who was_challenged_turned to face the one who seemed to have killed the judo-man._

"_You shouldn't have wasted your energy Aoi-kun. I could've taken care of him myself." said the man wearing the green cat mask._

"_You're welcome, Midori." Aoi said who also wore the same get-up as Midori's._

_Aoi looked around and spoke, "Don't do anything harsh or you might get yourselves a free cremation." Aoi then approached an elderly woman, "You don't want that, do you?" Aoi asked while clutching the woman's jaw. The woman eagerly shook her head while tears of fears ran down her wrinkled cheeks._

_Aoi whistled and three more guys appeared out of nowhere. They also wore the same cat mask but each has a different color. They suddenly vanished and after a few seconds they appeared again but this time they were each holding a huge suitcase._

"_Let's go!" Midori said as he signaled them to move._

"_Wait,_teleport_Orenji here. Hurry!" Aoi demanded. The three disappeared again and a few seconds later, two reappeared. Aoi pointed at someone from the hostage group. The guy with the orange cat-mask nodded and he approached the girl Aoi pointed out._

_The girl who seemed to be a bank employee cried out loud while the guy made his way to her, "NO! Please don't hurt me!" she begged. Orenji knelt down as the girl sobbed more, "Please do—" Orenji touched her forehead and the girl fell unconscious. The people around the girl cried more. Orenji carried her lifeless body._

"_Well ladies and gents, that's all for today. Thank you for being cooperative." Aoi said while resting her hand on Orenji's shoulder. And even though they were all wearing a mask, you could see how Aoi mockingly wink at the camera before they all totally disappeared._

The hologram went blank. "What we just saw was the scene they made in Nagasaki." Boss explained, "We have to catch them before they commit another crime."

"But we've been trying to catch them for years now, we always fail." Kitsuneme, one of the team leaders, pointed out.

It was true. Even though Alice Agency has all the hi-tech gadgets and wise agents, they're just _nothing _compared to the _Neko Gang. _The gang is just too powerful - literally. They can teleport and they can set you on fire in a snap. In short, trying to catch them is a suicidal mission. But it's their job to bring them to justice, the gang's doings are wrong. They've always caused so much trouble and chaos. They kidnapped people whenever they want and they transform those kidnapped ones into one of them. They robbed banks and they kill people. They are _merciless. _They are _evil._

Boss sighed at his frightened reaction, "That's why this time, we _won't _try. We _will_ catch them."

The agents clapped and they stopped when Boss spoke again, "I received a command from Big Boss and he wants to assign Mikan and Natsume to hold this case together since it is a tough one. I'm sure you guys can catch them, you just have to cooperate with each other. So agents, if they need anything, make sure you do them."

"Yes." The agents answered in chorus.

Mikan looked at Natsume and she was confused to see that his still staring at the blank hologram with wide eyes, "Ne, Natsume-kun. . ." she whispered as she leaned a little bit closer to him but he didn't budge.

"Geez." Mikan murmured.

"Meeting adjourned." At that the agents bowed and started to leave the floor by teams.

When all the agents were gone Boss handed both Mikan and Natsume a PDA - Personal Digital Assistant. "Your schedule is programmed there. You _need _to follow it." Boss reminded.

"It says here that we need to visit the gang's high school." Mikan said as she read her schedule.

"What are you waiting for then?" Boss questioned out as he stared at the long table before him as if it's the most interesting thing in the world.

Natsume stood up. "Let's go." He said then he started towards the elevator. Mikan sighed and she decided it'll be better to just follow whatever it is that she needs to follow. She stood up and bowed, "I'll go now."

Soon, she was standing beside Natsume in the elevator. Slowly, the elevator's door shut tight.

"Take care of her, Natsume." Boss murmured.

* * *

Natsume is calmly driving through the busy streets of Tokyo with Mikan sitting beside him.

"Ne Natsume-kun," Mikan started, "Why'd you become an AA agent?"

Silence. Mikan's eyes darted from the window to her so-called partner's face. He looked straight – focusing on the stretching road. Mikan bit her lower lip then sighed. She joined him on looking at the road ahead.

"If it's personal then I'll rephrase the question: How'd you become an AA agent?" she asked again.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked back in his usual cold voice.

"Look jerk! I'm trying my best to start a decent conversation with you!" Mikan said, irritated.

"Look idiot! Decent conversation doesn't match me, haven't you noticed?"

"What is _wrong _with you? Yesterday you were a jerk then suddenly became nice and now. . . you're being a jerk again." Mikan said as she pouted.

"Welcome to my world." came in Natsume's reply.

* * *

"Mikan wake up! God Mikan, I'm so sorry." I heard a voice said.

It's dark, I can't see a thing.

"I'm so _sorry_… I shouldn't have left you alone. . . Mikan. . . Talk to me." The voice said again. The voice was trembling, trembling with, I don't know, fear?

I need to open my eyes so that I can see this person, this guy. But I can't open them. _I_feel so weak. _Tired_. He's holding me in his arms; I can feel his _warm_ palm on my face. I want to tell him I'm fine, but I can't.

There's no way I can control this dream of mine so I subconsciously stretched my hand and there, I touched his cheek. A portion was wet – tears.

"It's not you're fault." I voiced out.

No. That's not what I wanted to tell him. _Ugh! _This _Mikan _in my dream is starting to annoy me.

"Oi baka!" a voice said – a cold and harsh one. Huh? Is this still part of the dream? Because if it is, it doesn't match up.

* * *

"Oi baka!" Natsume said as he harshly shook the sleeping brunette beside him, "We're already here."

Mikan shifted her head and slowly, she opened her eyes. She saw a pair of crimson orbs staring at her.

"Glad you made it." He said mockingly. He got out of the car followed by Mikan who did a little stretching. They sauntered towards the old and rusty gate of the school. Natsume pushed the ajar gate and they walked in.

"What are we looking for again?" Mikan asked.

"I have no idea. Anything that relates to the Neko Gang, I guess." Natsume answered with hands in his pockets. They walked in the main building and strolled through the corridor. Mikan then suddenly ran off and this caused Natsume to be alarmed, "Oi!"

But when Mikan reached a certain door, she slid it open and in she went. "Baka." Natsume muttered. When he reached the door, he was surprise to see the brunette sitting on one of the chairs at the back beside the window. She was staring outside absentmindedly, her chin resting on her palm. Natsume noiselessly sat beside the brunette. He watched her stare and when Mikan felt it, she looked at Natsume beside her then her eyes widened as if she realized something.

"Déjà vu!" Mikan exclaimed. "Hate to admit it but I used to go here. It's just that, the _Neko Gang_ had this high school club in here so they had to shut this school down and relocate. Though I don't remember knowing anything about them - it's just my grandfather who provided me with the information – but I can't help but hate that gang."

Mikan stared again outside, "Jii-chan also said that the reason I can't remember most of my high school life is because of them. He said they tried to kidnap me many times and I always fought back. But on their last attempt of kidnapping me, I fought so hard that I hit my head and I had a concussion. But still," she paused then she stared at Natsume, "I remember the days when I sat here, but I still wonder . . . because no one ever sat beside me yet when I looked at you, it really felt like a déjà vu."

"Maybe you forgot about your seatmate too." Natsume proposed.

Mikan smiled, "That's impossible, that's not how memories are lost. If you lose a memory, you really won't know anything about it. Not remembering a seatmate is way out of memory loss. I remember all my classmates back then, but that chair has been empty my whole high school life and I don't know why."

"But teleporting _was_ possible, right?" Natsume asked as he tried to avoid eye contact with her.

"No, teleporting _was _impossible, up until the Neko Gang _did _it. Besides, that's not the point, amnesia and teleportation are two diff—" Mikan was cut off when a loud noise was heard from the far side of the corridor. Natsume quickly stood up, "Stay here and wait for me, I'll go check it out." he said as he grabbed his gun and slowly sauntered outside of the room. Natsume walked with caution and soon he was out of Mikan's sight.

* * *

Natsume slowly approached the room on the far side of the building, he held his gun just below his chin he used his left hand to slide open the door and when it opened , he pointed his gun on a. . . black cat, which seemed to have created such a mess. Natsume smirked as he inserted his gun back in his shoulder holster. He went out the classroom and walked coolly back to Mikan when he noticed something when he passed by a window.

Standing outside was what seems to be like a storage room and the door was ajar. He slid open the window and jumped through it. He made his way to the storage room and he went inside. He looked around to see the place in such a mess. There are disarranged chair and crumpled papers all over the place, a broken computer and a file cabinet. Natsume moved toward the computer, he opened the casing of the CPU and he unscrewed the hard disk drive.

He also walked to the file cabinet and found every drawer empty except for the fourth and final drawer wherein he found a brown neko mask. He looked at it then he let out a deep sigh. Unbeknownst to him, a shadow is lurking outside the door. The door slowly moved and when it creaked, Natsume looked and ran behind him but it was too late, the door shut tight.

"Shit." He cursed. He saw the dancing leaves of the tree through the small window above, "It must've been the wind."

He pushed and pushed the door but it was shut tight and it made him speculate – how could the door be locked like that when the lock of the knob was inside? He then remembered the padlock hole in front of the door.

"Shit." He muttered. It came to him like a lightning. Someone intentionally locked him inside. He rested his back on the wall and he slid down against it. He raked his raven hair and as he thought of ways on how to get out he suddenly remembered one person. . .

* * *

Mikan tapped her foot nervously as she waited for Natsume to come back. She kept glancing at her wristwatch; it's almost an hour since he left. _What the hell's wrong with him?_She thought. She frantically stood up and ran through the corridor, she reached the far side of the hallway and when she slid open the door, there was no Natsume in sight. She was greeted by which seems to be fallen books and stuffs – she then presumed that the fallen things caused the sound earlier. Now, where the hell is Natsume?

The sky is already in its afternoon form and the sun is almost setting. She ran through the corridor and this time she knows what she is looking for, who she's been looking for the past three minutes.

She searched here and there and she can't find him. She checked more classrooms. Again, she turned her heels around and ran downstairs. She went outside and ran, ran and ran until she reached a Sakura Tree.

It's like she's reliving this moment. She remembered dreaming about it but it also felt like it happened to her before – in reality.

The Sakura Tree – it really is still the most beautiful Sakura Tree she has ever seen. How could a tree live so beautifully in this old and ugly place?

"Where could you be?" she said as she stepped forward and touched the trunk, "I'm beginning to worry."

The wind blew gently making all the petals of the Sakura Tree dance with the wind, the bushes joined. In the midst of the pleasant sounds, she heard one that is frightening.

Footsteps.

Someone's coming. She can hear the shoes walking gently on the grassy path. Without further ado she pulled her combat knife out of the strap that slung across her shoulder, she turned around and pointed the knife's edge near the face of the intruder.

A surprised pair of dark blue eyes greeted her amber ones and the knife's dangerous tip almost made contact with his nose.

* * *

**_~Edited: May 23, 2010_**

* * *

**A/N: **_So, what do ya think? I just wanted to post this already so please bear with me for the mistakessss. I know there are plenty… Ooh, you can still point out the mistakes if you like to. :P_

_Er, any questions? Please feel free to ask, I'll answer all of them as long as I can. I know that this fic will soon get a bit confusing because of all the mysterious happenings. I just hope that I won't get confuse myself. :D_

_Thanks so much for the reviews:_

_**Mikanxnatsume1228, AYUMU10, black neko hime, 'Blue Moon and Roses',**__Tayla,__**Shiro-Tenshi563**__and__**Rain135**_

_Thank you guys, plenty plenty! And I'm really, really, really glad that you all like it! (: Let's see, a few characters will arrive at the next chappie, so stay tuned!_

_Ohh, don't forget my reviews (;_

_-SITS/Kate-chan_

**V**


	4. Case 4: Friend or Foe

_Thank you for the reviews! Love you all (:  
Don't forget to leave me a review. :)  
Thankies! :3_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

_**The Alice Agency**_

_Written by Sitting in the Silence_

* * *

**Case #4 : Friend or Foe**

* * *

"**I COME IN PEACE!"**he said as he stopped walking. He looked at the sharp point of the blade that was very close to his nose.

"Eh! Sempai?" Mikan asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"Hah! I knew it was you!" he said as he slowly pushed the tip of the knife away, "Whoa, you're all grown up now ne, Mikan-chan?" The guy asked with a glint of happiness visible on his features. His eyes were closed and were very happy. The guy laughed cheerfully as his cheek revealed a small star, located just under his left eye.

"How are you, Mikan-chan?" He asked again as he gave her a wide and warm smile.

"I-I I'm fine, sempai." Mikan stuttered. She's face to face with her old-time crush. Andou, first name: Tsubasa. They went to the same school together – here at this very place. They're standing exactly where they used to be. Only now, they aren't wearing the uniform but they are wearing their own casual clothes.

_Another déjà vu_, Mikan thought.

"That's good." She heard him answer together with the wind blowing gently. Their hair moved with the wind, dancing with it in harmony.

"What are you doing here, sempai?" Mikan asked as she looked at the falling petals of the Sakura Tree.

"Nothing much, I just miss this place and came to visit it. How about you Mikan, what are you doing here?"

"It's a business thing." She answered, plainly.

Tsubasa looked at the sky, thick clouds were scattered all over the horizon and it covered the sun.

Mikan stared at him. Thinking about how much he liked him when they were young, especially when she was young. He was her only crush back then, he was her first love – she was sure of that. No man was like him, so handsome, so cheerful yet so serious. What happened to them back then? Well, they were friends. They surpassed the sempai-kouhai relationship. But then they were just friends. Mikan didn't get the chance to confess or anything. She liked him being by her side and acting as his younger sister. And now that she's here with him, she can't help but think what would've happened if she had the guts to tell him how she really felt. The memories are all coming back to her now. Maybe there are missing fragments but she remembered every moment she had with Tsubasa. She remembered all of them, or at least she thinks she does.

For a moment there, when she was scrutinizing him, she forgot one thing that she was worrying about a while ago. Realization hit her and her eyes widened.

"Natsume-kun!" she gasped out loud. This caught the attention of Tsubasa. He turned to look at her with his shock yet appealing face.

"Help me find my friend! He went out to look for something but he hasn't come back yet." She explained as she started to run back to the classroom.

"Chotto." Was all Tsubasa could say. He ran to catch up with her.

Once again, Mikan Sakura was frantic while checking all the classrooms. But this time she had company. When they reached the last classroom and found no one, they both slumped their backs to the wall opposite each other as they breathed heavily.

"Where could he be?" Mikan muttered but it was loud enough for Tsubasa to hear.

* * *

Natsume was standing on a table. He pushed it toward the back wall near the small window. But when he saw the window up close, it was really small that a person like him wouldn't fit through it.

He let out another sigh. He leaped down the table and stood as he wiped his sweaty forehead. He again saw the brown neko mask, he grabbed it, stared at it and placed it near his face, fitting it. He then removed it with a smirk visible on his face.

He's bored. Like, really bored.

But a noise caught his attention, a noise from outside, like someone removing the lock bar on the padlock hole. He cautiously positioned himself near the exit pinning his back onto the wall. As he waited patiently for the door to open, he noiselessly held his gun.

When it opened an inch he automatically pulled the door wider as he pulled out his gun from his holster. He then furiously pointed his gun to the culprit, or so he thought.

"Oh my God! Don't shoot." She said as she nearly bent down while holding her hands up in the air.

Natsume breathed deeply as he lowered his gun, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Okay. Let's hide the gun first." She said as she pushed the gun a little lower, "I am Hotami. Imai, Hotami. I am a journalist and I work at 'Tokyo Daily'. I'm here to investigate and dig a scoop about the infamous Neko Gang."

Hearing that, Natsume placed his gun back at his holster, "You're not supposed to be here. Leave now."

The girl before him flipped her long wavy dark black hair and smirked, "I just saved your ass in there. Shouldn't you at least thank me or something?"

Natsume smirked too, "Whoa, are you by any chance related to Imai Hotaru?"

"Yes. She's my cousin. You know her?" Hotami answered with her arms akimbo. Her light-sapphire eyes showed annoyance.

"Well, her articles are popular so she's quite well known." He said with another grin.

"What are you trying to imply jerk? That I'm nothing compared to her?"

"I'm not saying anything." At that, Natsume walked off.

"Jerk!" Hotami muttered under her breath. "Wait for me." She said as she followed him walk off to somewhere.

While walking, Hotami would ask something once in a while but Natsume wouldn't answer. He just kept walking and when they've finally entered the building, Natsume stopped suddenly and this cause Hotami to bump onto his back.

"Hey watc—" she said in a low voice since the place was giving her the creeps and she was cut off when she saw the reason why Natsume stopped. It was because of a guy and a girl sitting opposite each other on the floor. This made her look at him with sly eyes, and a smirk was evident on her angelic features.

* * *

Tsubasa noticed that Mikan was wearing a worried expression the whole time, "Do you want to search again?"

Mikan removed her stare at the floor and was about to nod and agree when someone called her, "Oi, baka!"

Mikan's head shot to the direction where the voice came from. She hurriedly stood up and ran, ran towards him. And when she got to him, she hugged him.

Natsume was startled, "Oi baka, get o—" but he wasn't able to finish what he's going to say because the girl whose arms are wrapped around him started crying.

"You jerk!" she started, "I was worried sick because of you!" She sobbed more after that.

Natsume didn't know what else to say, "Hey, it's ok, I'm here. Look I'm sorry." He said calmly. Comforting a girl is really tough huh?

Hotami watched the two of them and thought how Natsume could be very considerate to Mikan. She reflexively shook her head because of the sappy scene in front of her.

Mikan cried more. She honestly don't know the whole reason why she's crying in his arms right now, all that matters to her is that he was safe and nothing bad happened to him. She let go of him and apologized for being a cry baby. Natsume said it was okay and he even patted her head with a small smile visible on his face.

Tsubasa walked in to the scene and he noticed the long-haired girl who was standing beside Mikan and Natsume, "Hey, aren't you Hotami Imai?" He asked.

"Oh, yes I am." Hotami answered gleefully.

"I'm Tsubasa Andou by the way." He said as he lend out his hand for Hotami to shake, "I love your article about the shadow manipulator." He said.

"Why, thank you." She said as she grabbed his hand and shook it. "It's nice to meet a supporter."

"Hotami-chan!" Mikan squealed, "Is Hotaru still at _Tokyo Daily_?"

"Of course she is. She's always there." Hotami answered.

"You two know each other?" Natsume asked.

"Yes, she's Hotaru's cousin." She said, answering Natsume's question, "Hotami-chan! Let's visit Hotaru. Can we?"

Hotami smiled and nodded, "Of course Mi-chan."

The two girls started walking out of the building, their laughs echoed through the empty hallway. The two guys – Natsume and Tsubasa – were left and they stared at each other. The silence was deafening since the girls got out already.

They waited for someone to break the silence and Tsubasa did, "What are you doing here?"

"I have a task to accomplish. How about you, what are you _doing_ here?" Natsume asked as he sent daggers of dreadful stares at Tsubasa's eyes. Making his question a lot more significant.

"I got away." Tsubasa said with a smirk, "and same as you, I have a task to accomplish."

Natsume gave him a menacing glare, "I don't want you here, Andou."

Tsubasa sneered, "Sorry brat, but it's not your call. I don't want you here either, trust me."

Tsubasa started to walk out of the building but he stopped, "By the way," he said as he gave one quick glance at Natsume, "Be careful, Hyuuga."

Tsubasa continued walking and when he got outside, Natsume mumbled one more word for the building to hear:

"Bastard."

* * *

**A/N:** _I'm done! Yey. Summer vacation has already started and I'm telling you guys, it's really dreary here. Like, totally. Don't forget my reviews. :D_

_Oh, btw, there's this really cool site where Filipino GA FFN readers and writers gather, please do sign up and be one of us – amicus . lefora . com – just remove all the spaces. It's a fun site and everyone is nice._

_Also, Thanks for the peeps who added this story to their Favorite/Alert list. Thankies a bunch. :D_

_And of course, I wouldn't forget my lovely reviewers. Thankies for taking the time to review my fic:_

_**jazziscool, '-'chiQuiLita.-, TheBlackSwallow, dbzgtfan2004, AniME AddiCtz**__and__**'Blue Moon and Roses'  
**__You guys are awesome!_

_The story is becoming clearer already. Right? It isn't? Oh come on, it is. xD I really think it is becoming clearer… :)__Oh, don't forget to click that rectangular button down there, and write me something, hmm, awesome! Yeah! Thankies in advance._

_**-SITS**_

**V**


	5. Case 5: Problems

_**NOTE: Edited for the nth time.**_

_Yehey, another update!  
Thanks for the reviews you awesome people.  
Don't forget to leave another one. :P  
Thanks :3_

_**Disclaimer: NO! I don't own it. Bummer. D:**_

_**The Alice Agency**_

_Written by Sitting in the Silence_

* * *

**Case #5 : Problems**

* * *

**THE FOUR OF THEM**got in Natsume's red _Chevrolet Cruze_. The two boys slid on the front seats and the two girls sat at the back. He quietly drove his way to Tokyo. He then sighed at the current situation. The Andou bastard was playfully touching his car's stereo and he can't help but grimace. What's he even doing here? Well, the annoying little girl kept blabbing about how awesome her best friend, Hotaru Imai, is. And being the _news freak_ he was, he gladly tagged himself along.

And the other journalist, Hotami Imai, happened to not have a car so she rode with them too. All Natsume wanted was some peace and he can't have it when there are three happy-go-lucky psychos sitting with him. He sighed again, he has problems of his own too – problems that he needs to deal with as soon as possible.

"Dude, quit sighing like we're the worst thing that has happened in your whole life." Tsubasa said as he patted Natsume's shoulder, twice.

Natsume jerked his shoulder and glared at him. Tsubasa withdrew his hand and frowned, "Whoa. Relax, I'm not contagious or anything."

"Are you two alright?" Mikan asked as she pulled herself and placed her head between the two.

"I dunno. This guy's being mean to me." Tsubasa said as he shuddered. Mikan can't help but giggle, "Well, welcome to the club. Hotami-chan and I we're just talking about our first encounter with Natsume and well, both aren't good." Mikan said as she looked to her left, toward Natsume, and made a face.

"Stop making your face uglier, polka." Natsume commented as he swerved to a corner.

"Eh? You saw that? But I thought you we're looking at the road." Mikan mumbled as she sat back to her place, "Meanie. Besides, what's with the polka?"

"What?" Natsume asked as his grip on the steering wheel tightened. Tsubasa saw this; he scrutinized his expression and his eyes darted from Natsume to Mikan.

"You just said: _'Stop making your face uglier, polka.'"_She answered, copying Natsume's voice and giving emphasis on the word _polka_.

"You're . . . hearing things, little girl." Natsume said as he fidgeted on his seat.

"I AM NOT!" Mikan whined out as she pouted.

"I heard it too, Natsume. And I'm kind of curious myself." Hotami said with her arms crossed.

"Look I didn't sa—" Natsume was about to deny it but Tsubasa cut him off.

"Come on man, just tell us. You don't have to be shy about it. Your girlfriend's name is Polka, right?" Tsubasa said as he winked at him then he let out a showy smile towards the girls at the back.

Natsume scoffed, "No." He then stared at Tsubasa through the corner of his eyes. He saw Tsubasa shaking his head in disbelief. "It's my nickname for her since she used to wear those childish polkadotted underwear." Natsume continued.

"Eww. You're such a perv!" Mikan exclaimed. "Gave me the chills." She said as she shuddered.

Tsubasa chuckled, "Don't say stuffs like that man. There are girls here."

"What are they, babies? They're already like, twenty years old." Natsume said.

"I'm just nineteen you perv." Mikan said, pouting.

"Same thing." Natsume scoffed.

"I'm nineteen too. But seriously Natsume, you have a girlfriend?" Hotami asked, wearing the same poker face her cousin usually does.

"I do. What's the big deal? Jealous?" Natsume said as he stepped on the brake. The car then stopped, meeting a heavy traffic. "Damn. Rush hour." He muttered.

He heard Hotami's flippant laugh, "As if. I was just . . . amused, that's all." She then diverted her gaze outside the window and looked at the buildings that were surrounding them. They just exited Kanagawa Prefecture and they're currently stranded in a traffic jam in the southern part of Tokyo.

The sun's still up in the sky. Huge white cottony clouds were scattered all over the never ending blue sheet above them.

"So," Tsubasa started, "How did the two of you meet?" He asked while looking at Mikan through the rear view mirror. The car started to move again, slowly.

"Oh, you mean me and Natsume? Well . . ." Mikan started as she put her forefinger on her chin. "You see, I was late for work and I was frantically walking my way to work. Then suddenly, BAM!" she said as she smacked her hands together, "He bumped into me and the hot chocolate I was holding spilled onto my white undershirt! And he was like: _'Watch out idiot.'_ And that got me really mad that I want to kick his guts out of him!" she continued as she held up her fist in an angry clutch.

Tsubasa laughed at Mikan's expression – it was priceless. It's evident that she was so mad at him but he perfectly knows that Mikan doesn't hold grudges. And he's sure that Natsume knows that too.

"You're not telling him something." Natsume added. Both heads jerked toward him. Even Hotami, who had her own little world, got interested.

"What was it then?" Mikan asked with arms crossed.

"You took a picture of me." Natsume said with a mocking smirk evident on his handsome face. "It was obvious that the first time you saw me, you've completely fallen in love with me." He continued as he turned to another corner.

Mikan's brow puckered, "That's a lie! Who would like a jerk like you? Ugh!"

Tsubasa then laughed out loud. He was almost crouching as he touched his stomach, and he kept on laughing. Even Hotami let out a light giggle.

Mikan and Natsume just raised their brows at Tsubasa.

"I'm sorry," – Tsubasa let out another chuckle – "I can't help it." He then cleared his throat and spoke again, "So, it must've been a total shock for you that Natsume has a girlfriend."

"It was! Who knows what that jerk did to the poor girl." Mikan said as she leaned her back on her seat.

"Hey. I didn't do anything. She was the one who managed to . . . get in my life." Natsume said as he tried to concentrate on the road and after the next five seconds, the car was being pulled back into an empty space. And just right outside Mikan's window stood the enormous _Tokyo Daily_ building.

"We're here. Now, get out!" Natsume said through gritted teeth. Everyone got out except for Natsume who remained sitting on the driver seat.

Mikan stretched as soon as she stepped out of the car. "I'm so excited to see Hotaru-chan!" she said with glee.

"And I'm so looking forward on meeting her." Tsubasa added.

"And me, oh I can't wait to sit again on my freaking chair." Hotami said, sarcasm evident on her voice.

Mikan then noticed that Natsume was still in the car, she then tapped his window. Then it slowly slid down, revealing his annoyed yet handsome face. Mikan almost flinched at this, almost.

"You aren't coming?" Mikan asked as she bent down to see more of him.

"No." he answered. "I'm going back to the agency. I found something that needs immediate attention."

"I'm sure it can wait. Let's just visit my best friend for a while then I'll go back with you." Mikan said as she placed her hand inside the window and opened the lock of the door. She then pulled the door opened and grabbed Natsume's arm.

"Don't touch me!"he snapped as he pulled his arm back. He closed the door and the window. Soon, a beeping sound was heard as the car reversed, wheels turned and it soon moved forward, leaving the three of them . . . _carless_.

Mikan then stared at her hand; unconsciously closing and opening it thrice.

"He must've been _PMSing_. Don't worry about him much, Mi-chan. Like you said, he's a jerk." Hotami said as she sauntered towards the building's entrance.

Mikan then felt Tsubasa looking at her, "My jokes must've annoyed him. Did I go overboard, sempai?" she asked as she held the hand that held Natsume's arm earlier.

Tsubasa then smiled, "Trust me, that's nothing compared to your other jokes." He then patted Mikan on the head then he walked, following Hotami.

"Eh?" Mikan asked at her sempai's statement. She didn't get it. What other jokes? It's not like she joked with him too, she has been like that only when Natsume came, she thinks. But hey, you couldn't blame her. The guy always starts it.

She just shook the thoughts away and tried to catch up with the others, "Hey. Wait for me!"

* * *

Natsume calmly drove his way towards the _Alice Agency_building. His eyes spoke confusion and . . . stress. He then suddenly parked the car in an empty space, activating the parking indicator. He pulled the handbrake up. He rested his back on his seat as he rested his head too. Then his eyes diverted on the rearview mirror and he saw something shiny. He fidgeted and looked at the back seat and he found a silver bracelet lying there on the left seat.

He sighed. "Seriously, that girl is so careless." He muttered as he stretched his hand out and reached for the bracelet, soon he got a hold of it then he dangled it in front of him. It's a silver bracelet with five charms hanging around it. He then dropped it to his other hand and placed it inside his pocket.

_Should I return it?_He asked himself as he massaged his temples. This day is really tough for him. He doesn't even know how he'd handled it calmly this far.

The Neko Gang's robbery footage replayed on his mind. It was no mistake, the gang wanted him back. They all wanted him that they all went to the extent of kidnapping his sister, Aoi. He sighed again as he slumped his back on the seat.

The girl who was wearing the blue _neko_ mask earlier was his sister and he's sure of that. The crimson eyes that are the same as his were so visible and her raven hair that hung above her shoulder – definitely Aoi. They even used her real name so that they would catch his attention and heck, they succeeded.

He couldn't forget how his sister set the man on fire. The attitude wasn't like Aoi but he perfectly knows how the gang does their dirty works, he knows because . . . he sighed as he punched the steering wheel.

"Dammit!" he muttered angrily as he rested his head on the wheel.

_I knew coming back here will be difficult. But I had no idea that things will be this extreme._He thought but his little peace was destroyed by a beeping sound. He got his phone out of his pocket and stared at the front screen of the flip. _3 new messages_, it said.

He opened the flip and pressed the view button. A familiar name appeared and sent him two messages and another one from an unknown source. He ignored the **Ruka** messages for now and viewed the one with numbers only. It said:

**Natsume, it's me Mikan. Can you please look around your car? I think I lost my bracelet there, again.  
And oh, you're still welcome here. Please drop by together with my bracelet, if you don't mind. :)  
I'll text you once we're leaving. Ja~ c;**

He closed the phone's flip and smirked. The girl really is, amazing. He then shook his head and gathered his thoughts regarding his sister in the corner of his mind. He'll deal with it later. He then pulled out a new set of problem from his mind, because right now he'll be dealing with it. He _needs_to deal with her for now – Hotaru Imai.

* * *

_**Edited: March 29, 2011**__– I had another time to look at it again and I did some editing, again. Sorry of you've received alert mails for a chapter 6, I just made a mistake._

* * *

_**A/N:**__Yo awesome people. Another update. :) I just made myself a schedule and I'll be updating a fic or two every awesome Sunday! Yey! Wish me luck. I'll probably edit this myself next time. I kind of wanted to just update something. So, yeah. Please review awesome people. :)_

_Of course,__**THANKS**__for the people who reviewed the last chapter: __**lira191, OtakuKawaii08, Xim-no-writerX**__and black(dot)butterfly_

_And__**thanks**__also to the bunch of people who added this in their Favorites/Alert list!_

_All of you guys, you're awesome. :D Review awesome people. c:_

_-SITS/Kate-chan_

_Click it!_**  
V**


	6. Case 6: Confrontation

_Praise_ for _The Alice Agency_:

"I love the story. The plot is great and I like the idea of Agents. Update soon."

**- lira191**

* * *

**Note: **_There's a poster for this already. :) Please check it out:  
_i120 . photobucket . com / albums / o196 / rebel_nicolas12 /TheAliceAgencyPoster . jpg  
_Just remove the spaces. Or you can check it out in my profile under the FanFiction Status.  
It was drawn by **MKBianca** and colored by me! YEY! HAHA. She's awesome!  
Arigatou minna-chaaaan! :D_

**Disclaimer: When pigs fly! Then I'll own it. :)**

_**The Alice Agency**_

_Written by Sitting in the Silence_

* * *

**Case #6 : Confrontation**

* * *

**NATSUME ENTERED THE ENORMOUS **Alice Agency building and he went straight to the elevator, pushed the **4F **button and went straight to the third room on the left. He was given some unfamiliarity glances by some of the agents there but they continued doing their works anyway.

He went inside the room; fiber glass surrounded the entire room acting as walls. He saw a blonde with glasses typing fast on the keyboard of the AA's computer and he seemed to be looking for a match with the fingerprint he got on the left screen. The right screen showed numerous different fingerprints running through it, fast.

Natsume knocked on the glass door that was ajar and the blonde turned around to face him.

"Oh! You must be Natsume. I'm Tobita Yuu. How can I be of help?" Yuu got off his chair as he leaned on the table that was in the middle of him and Natsume. He was wearing a dark brown, long-sleeved shirt and faded jeans.

Natsume showed a smirk, he was rather amused and he started thinking if gossips travel that fast in this agency, or that's just him? He also started to think that working in AA wasn't a bad idea after all. He pulled something out of his jeans' back pocket, "This." he said as he placed a cloth-covered hard disk drive on the table.

Yuu looked at it, "And this has something to do with the Neko Gang?" he asked, grabbing it in the process and unclothing it as well. He scrutinized the hard disk, turning it clockwise, counter-clockwise, flipping it sideways, he then looked at the bottom to see if he could find some serial numbers or the manufacturer itself.

"That's what you're going to find out." Natsume said as he started to walk out of the room, hands in his pockets, "Alert me once you do." He said, turning around to face the blonde who just blankly stared at him, "By the way, I think you've got a match." Natsume jerked his chin towards the computer that now showed a stable print on the right side of the screen, and then he left.

Yuu turned to face the screen and quickly typed a command. Soon, a window appeared and a picture showed on the screen together with some basic information. Yuu got his PDA, he pressed the screen in different ways and put the PDA on his ear.

"Shouda-san, I've got a match."

* * *

"HOTARUUUU-CHAAAN!" Mikan squealed as she ran to her best friend for a hug but when she was an inch away, Hotaru turned the opposite way, thus avoiding Mikan's hug.

"I'm busy, baka. Now go bug somebody else." She said, cold as ever, as she picked up a pile of folders on the desk adjacent to hers.

Mikan cried waterfalls, "Meanie!"

Hotaru looked at her cousin. She was kind of curious on how the hell they've encountered each other.

Hotami, seeing that Hotaru was looking at her, let out a nervous laugh, "Turned out that Mikan and I are on the same boat." She quickly explained as she went to her desk that was just across Hotaru's table.

Hotaru raised a brow, "Same boat?" she asked, eyeing her cousin that was fiddling through her fountain pen.

Hotami nodded, "Yeah. They – she and his partner – are investigating the _Neko Gang_."

Hotaru's glance shifted from her cousin, Hotami, to her best friend, Mikan. "Is that true, Mikan?" she managed to ask.

Mikan smiled, "Yes! Very much true. It's not like I had a choice or anything, you know how the agency works, Hotaru." Then Mikan got called by Hotami and Mikan went skipping on her way to her.

She then recognized the presence of Tsubasa, who was leaning his back against the wall near the entrance of the office, in the room. "Uh, Andou . . ." She said trying hard as to not sound shocked or anything.

"Yo!" Tsubasa greeted back, smirking.

"Wha- What are you doing here?" Hotaru asked. She felt nervous all of a sudden. She tried hard to keep herself up, she and her posture, but it's becoming too difficult because she doesn't know what's going on right now. Tsubasa Andou is standing right there, and she knew well that there's no way he could be . . . not until now.

"I came to see your cousin's work about the shadow-manipulator -" he said, as he started approaching Hotami's table, walking past Hotaru in the process.

And her eyes widened as he brushed past her.

"_Did you really think that you're the only ones who managed to escape?"_

* * *

Natsume stood outside the _Tokyo Daily _building. He pulled out the charmed-bracelet and sighed. He's now determined to get this over with. He walked in, asked the front desk which floor does Hotaru Imai work, asked for a visitor pass, gave in his Alice Agency ID in the process.

"Here, sir. Wear this and you're good to go." The lady in the front desk said. "Imai-san's office is on the fifth floor."

"Hn." Natsume replied and at that, he went to the elevator, waited for it to come down and whe it did, he went in and pushed the **5 **button.

The doors parted and a raven-haired girl with amethyst eyes came into view.

He was just as shocked as her when they saw each other. Hotaru's eyes widened in disbelief; her day was going just fine not until Mikan and company started barging in her workplace. She never actually thought that a day like this would come. Well, maybe she has been thinking about it, but she didn't know that it would be this soon. Seeing Andou earlier was already a shock to her, and now Hyuuga is here, standing right before her . . . Has the world gone mad at her?

"Long time no see, Imai." She heard Natsume say. Hotaru almost gaped at this. She finally managed to gather her thoughts and she acted quickly without even thinking. She hurriedly entered the elevator and immediately pushed the _close door _button.

"Whoa. Take it easy, Imai. I didn't know you missed me that much." Natsume teased with a smirk.

Hotaru just glared at him, "Shut up Hyuuga." She then pressed the **6 **button and when the doors parted she coldly gestured Natsume to follow her. Natsume obliged at this, he didn't have any other choice. They stood outside a wooden door with opaque glass placed in the upper-middle part. Hotaru swiped in her ID in the ID Swiper outside, it beeped and the door clicked open. Hotaru went in, dragging Natsume inside. It was a room full of boxes, like a storage room.

"Explain. Now." Hotaru demanded.

"Look Imai. I'm not going to do any explaining. This is my life and I will do whatever I wan –" but he was cut off when Hotaru's palm slapped his right cheek.

"You promised, Hyuuga." Hotaru started shaking. "You promised you'll leave us – HER – alone!" Hotaru stood there, palm red and burning. She's not usually like this but this is too much. She guessed seeing Andou was okay but seeing Hyuuga here was a different thing, especially when Mikan's around.

"You better go, Hyuuga. She's here and she can't see you." Hotaru said as she approached a shelf and started rummaging through the boxes, hands shaking, body trembling.

"Yeah, about that . . ." Natsume started, "I'm working as her partner."

Hotaru stopped, she turned to face him and she gritted her teeth. "WHAT?" She asked just to make sure if she'd heard it right.

"I'm working in the Alice Agency as her partner." Natsume said, arms crossed.

* * *

**A/N:** _May Madness right? :) I actually don't know how that works. Anyways, I've updated, again! YEY! I didn't check for mistakes or such. And I think I need a beta-reader. -.-"_

_Thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter: _**Greentulip, OtakuKawaii08, ****sEcretmiNdLoLITA, xXx**(dot)**romance**(dot)**xXx **_and also to those who added this and me in their Alert and/or Favorite list. You are loovee. :3_

**Note again: **_Well, I kinda have a new segment. A praise thingy on top of each chapter. But uhh, I've ran out of praises to post here. So, dear reviewers, praise this and I'll put yours on top of the page. Just a little something I came up with. Thanks! :)_

_REVIEWS PLEASE! :D_

_Loving you all,  
-SITS/Kate-chan_

_Click it! ;D  
_**V**


End file.
